The present invention relates to a recording method for an optical recording medium, and more particularly to a recording method for an optical recording medium which has a recording film containing coloring matter.
An optical recording medium has a large storage capacity, and writing and reading operations of information are performed with a non-contact method using an optical pickup.
As a recording method of the optical recording medium, there is known a method for making a hole in a recording film by a laser beam and a method for using a phase change between crystalline structure and amorphous structure of the material of the recording film or a Kerr effect.
In a method for making a hole on the recording medium, a laser beam is focused on the recording film at a small area and converted into thermal energy so that the characteristic of the recording film is changed to form a pit. The contrast between the pit and the area other than the pit is detected as an electric signal.
In the method using the phase change, if the recording film is irradiated with the laser beam, the film changes from an amorphous state to a crystalline state for recording information. The reflectivity of the recording film is small at the crystalline state portion and large at the amorphous state portion. Thus, the information is reproduced by detecting the difference of reflectance between portions.
However, in the method for making a hole, jitter is increased. Since a large energy is used for making a hole, it is difficult to improve recording sensitivity.
Since the phase change method is a heat mode recording method, the boundary between the changed surface and the unchanged surface is not clearly distinguishable and hence jitter is increased.